


concept

by brumel



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: No one would have predicted that a few years after meeting the human girl, Sesshomaru would father twins.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	concept

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

No one would interrupt him. Not if it weren't important. However, tonight he expects an interruption after scanning the horizon endlessly, the sun having already set. 

"What is it, Jaken?"

"Rin…"

Sesshomaru turns, squinting at his loyal subject.

"What about Rin?" he says, raising his voice.

Jaken would normally tremble in fear. This time, his emotions get the better of him. He looks up with teary eyes, and cries. 

"She's healthy...and so are the children!" 

Children? He did smell them, but didn't consider once that the life growing inside Rin would produce two children. 

"You stay here," he commands.

"What? But Sess..Sesshomaru-sama!!"

He expected his subject to be difficult. Jaken had been thrilled to learn about the news, but not as protective and cautious as Sesshomaru had hoped. There were still potential enemies out there, and if they learned of the existence of his progeny… 

He would not let that happen. No one would touch a hair on their heads, not as long as he's still breathing.

"I do not need to explain myself. You will see them shortly."

Without sparing a glance to his disheartened servant, Sesshomaru rushes back to the old woman's house. He doesn't think he's ever felt such a need to be in one place so urgently before, except perhaps the day he's learned Rin had been kidnapped. He knows she is well. Jaken promised, and he would feel it if something went terribly wrong. What he wants is to meet the small children he's never dreamed of having.

His brother's wife is here when he enters the hut. She's also about to burst, her belly as big as Rin's before he left her to keep guard outside. 

"Ah! Brother-in-law," he hears her exclaim, "Rin is waiting!"

He knows. He can smell her, her familiar scent mingled with two others. 

"She didn't want to sleep until you came back," Kagome adds.

Sesshomaru ignores her, walking towards the room where Rin rests. When he enters, the scent of blood is strong, but the frame on the bed isn't in danger. 

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

So Jaken was right. Rin seems tired, but healthy. There are two small bundles in each of her arms, and he can't take his eyes off them.

"Do you want to hold them?" she asks softly. His Rin isn't as spirited as she usually she is. Her face is softened by exhaustion, and her new role as a mother. 

His heart warms, the appreciation for this woman consuming him. He's truly never felt so content, though he hasn't felt true anger ever since he's learned that the two of them would be welcoming another being in this world. His father had done the same before him. 

His arms extend, his features softening unconsciously. One child is handed over with the help of Kaede. 

This one is white haired. The infant is held carefully, searching for more warmth and staying still once Sesshomaru wraps the fur around the small body. 

He hums, satisfied with himself. The newborn reminds him of Rin, curled up in his fur like this. 

"She's warming up to you, huh?" Rin says.

"I'm her father," he says proudly, "I created her."

Rin laughs. She looks down at their other child, carefully wrapping her in his fur next to her sibling. 

The old woman left them, most likely thinking she was intruding. His large hands cradle both of their heads. They've never been used for anything other than killing before Rin. 

Rin comes close, her shoulder grazing against his back. Her scent wraps around him.

"What should we name them?"

He studies their faces, one of his children's golden eyes opening to look straight into his.

"Setsuna," he murmurs, and looks at her sibling, "Towa."

Rin doesn't say a thing, though he can feel the waves of satisfaction coming from her. She had wanted this, asked him to bear his children before he could consider this kind of life himself. The past few years spent with her had been life-changing, more fulfilling than the eternity he spent fighting enemies. Life with Rin, however, takes time to get used to.

She lies down on the bed, but her eyes never leave them.

"Rest, Rin," he says.

"Sesshomaru-sama...I love you."

Sesshomaru blinks.

Her head sinks into the pillow, her eyes fighting to stay open. He would be cupping her cheek, if his arms weren't holding their children.

"Let's stay together forever," she smiles, "With Setsuna and Towa."

There have been few moments of total happiness in his life, and he has yet to learn how to handle them. Rin's eyes are closed, her hand no longer clutching at the blanket, unable to fight sleep.

"That is my wish too, Rin."

His arms tighten around their twins, feeling them reach for him in their slumber. Sesshomaru kisses each of their heads, and vows to watch over them both.


End file.
